


Stepping Out of the Shadows…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, BDSM, Love, M/M, Porn, Romance, Stepping Out of the Shadows…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin bring their relationship out into the open...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out of the Shadows…

Title: Stepping Out of the Shadows…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4610  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: BDSM, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Brian and Justin bring their relationship out into the open...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Stepping Out of the Shadows…**

_Twenty-four hours ago…_

Justin’s POV

Brian kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers through my hair; he confirms my safe word and then goes over and sits at his desk. Soon a slight sheen is covering my body, accentuating my muscles in all the right ways. I’m standing at the base of one of the steel support beams in the loft, with my hands tied above my head holding them in place. Brian’s desk has a perfect view of my body; the arch of my back, the length of my taut arms, the curvature of my ass, and the toned muscles in my thighs as I wait for him.

He’s working on the computer, finishing up a few details for his latest ad campaign that he’s presenting tomorrow morning. I wait patiently growing more excited as I daydream about what’s to come. I can’t help the raging hard on I have that’s straining against my leather jockstrap. I loved it when he gave it to me earlier this evening, it felt so soft and supple against my skin. But now that I’ve been tethered to this pole for the last half hour, it seems to have shrunk and is now binding me almost as much as my restraints.

I thought that when he surprised me with his little gift after dinner, it was a show of his affection. He knew how much I hated the cold steel against my bare cock as I waited for him. But now I can see that it was another one of his secret weapons that he uses to get me overly excited so I’m almost begging for him. But I know better than to beg or even breathe too loudly, knowing that he expects me to remain completely silent until he’s ready for me.

I think I’m drooling, but I can’t wipe it away because my hands are tied. I know for sure that I’m dribbling pre-cum because I can feel it running down the front of my thighs. Usually I’m a total mess once he’s through with me, covered in sweat and cum as he holds me tight, rocking me as I come down from my intense climax. But tonight I seem to be overly excited and he hasn’t even touched me yet. The anticipation is almost more than I can withstand.

Suddenly it’s completely silent, he’s stopped hammering on his keyboard and I can hear him shutting it down. All my senses are on high alert as I listen to his every move; he’s pouring himself a drink of whisky from the bar. He takes a seat on the leather sofa, and then I hear the flick of his lighter as he lights a joint. The sweet aroma fills the room, and if I didn’t know better I’d think I was getting a contact high.

He sits and watches me as I try my hardest not to move or flex my muscles, being the good little boy he expects. There’s something about pleasing him that makes me feel so connected to him, and I don’t just mean the intense sexual gratification - it’s deeper than that. He always seems to know just what I crave, just what I need. It’s like he’s inside my head fulfilling all my fantasies.

He comes over to me and runs his hand down my spine, his finger gliding over the thin film of perspiration beaded up on my skin. His mouth is right next to my ear as he whispers, “Such a good boy.”

I know it’s silly, but just hearing him praise me makes me so centered; there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. Next he runs his hands down both of my arms feeling my taut biceps, loving the curvature of my muscles underneath my skin. He finally releases my bindings holding my arms in place, and lifts me up, cradling me in his arms.

He takes me to the bed and lies me down, still holding me tight, making me feel so safe.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Sapphire… Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

I’m pretty sure I’m glowing from just hearing him express his love for me and it sends arrows straight through my heart. You have to understand that Brian is a man who never expresses his emotions verbally, he expects that it’s just understood how he feels. But since we’ve started becoming involved in some sex play, he’s been able to tell me things I never expected from the old Brian. That’s one of the things about our new roles that have brought us closer; it makes him feel safe and helps him express his deep-seated emotions.

After holding me close and kissing me passionately for a few minutes, he rolls me on my stomach and spreads my limbs out to my sides. He reaches for the sweet almond oil and dribbles some on my back, working it into my sore muscles in long deep strokes. He repeats this action on each of my arms and legs until I feel like jelly, so relaxed to his touch. I love the way it makes my skin feel, so soft and tingly as it absorbs into my flesh.

It’s this intense intimacy that we share that makes me feel so close to him, so loved and nurtured. It’s something that the gang would just never believe, never understanding that we have grown this close. He’s changed but I’m the only one who knows it. Although if they just took the time, they would see he’s no longer that emotionally remote playboy he used to be.

He runs kisses down my back and when he gets to my ass he gently nudges me as he removes my leather jockstrap. I’m still sporting a huge boner as he rolls me over onto my back. He teases me by kissing and nibbling at my inner thighs, avoiding my cock completely as I yearn for his touch. He looks deep into my eyes as I watch his every move, getting more excited as he goes. He pulls me into his arms again and lifts me up off the bed. I’m unsure where he’s going at first, then I see that he’s set up the sling in the far corner, near the windows.

He gently lays me in the sling; we don’t use it very often and I think that’s what makes it even more exciting. It’s incredible the feeling of being weightless, like your floating in the air. And of course there’s the fact that Brian can position me anyway he wants that’s totally exhilarating. He looks down at me with lust-filled eyes, as he fastens me into place so I won’t slip or fall.

I’m back to dripping pre-cum from my slit, as I anticipate his next move. He snaps open the tube of lube and spreads a generous amount onto his fingers. I feel the cool gel coating my hole as his fingers dip into me. I can’t help the little moan that escapes my lips as he leans down to kiss me. I watch as he tears open a condom and rolls it down his firm shaft. I wish that we didn’t have to use them. I wish we were at that point in our relationship where he was ready to commit to me completely. But for now I wait, hoping one day he’ll want the same things I do.

He aligns himself with my pucker and wraps his arms around my thighs, breaching my opening, pushing past my tight ring of muscle. I love the way it feels when he first enters me, feeling him glide against my walls until he caresses my prostate with his plump head. I’m in heaven as he slowly rocks the sling, making me slip up and down on his cock. I’m already lit as the friction builds between us, my legs are hoisted high up in the air as he makes each and every thrust slide deeper into me.

When we’re fucking like this I become overwhelmed with sensation, making me reach orgasm quickly. He can tell when I’m getting really close, and he backs off a little, driving me crazy. Then he starts all over again, taking me to the brink, just letting me dangle there without falling over the edge. He does this repeatedly, until he knows that I’m totally coming undone. Then he thrusts faster, hiting my prostate repeatedly. Soon my orgasm rips through me, shooting sparks through my body as I tremble.

He loves watching me as I’m overcome with passion, with all my senses on overload, until I’m reduced to a puddle of sweat and cum in his arms. He follows close behind as he thrusts a few more times. He fills the condom and moans loudly, holding me close until he comes back down to earth.

I love him so much. I can’t help but dream about a time when we’ll be totally bonded together in this beautiful world we play in. I know it will happen someday, I just have to be patient and wait until he’s ready. 

~~~

_Present time…_

Justin’s POV

Tonight’s the leather ball at Babylon, and there’s a buzz about it at the diner and all over Liberty Avenue. Brian and I haven’t really come out to our friends about being into bondage. But we have been experimenting with BDSM for the last eighteen months and are becoming comfortable with each other in our roles. I have to admit that I get totally excited just thinking about Brian dominating me, tying me up as he disciplines me.

It started out with us just kidding around. Brian spanked me when I pushed too hard, or teased him, but there was something really exciting and gratifying about it, and then when he punished me I got really turned on. I experienced some of the best orgasms in my life, and it really seems to make us feel even closer to one another.

We started playing with each other more often, until it was something we did on the weekends or when we both had several days just to ourselves. There’s something about staying in character that really bonds us together, like we almost crave the intense connection. It’s at the point that we hardly need to use words to express our desires.

Brian and I both have black leather pants and I want us to wear them tonight. I want to go shirtless, while he wears his new buttery soft black leather vest. He’s a little worried about how the guys will react, reading too much into us wearing our outfits. But of course I say, “Fuck them, if they can’t accept us.”

I understand he has an image to uphold, but I think it’s time we stepped out of the shadows. The problem is that with him being the dominant one, and me the submissive, it’s not my place to question his decisions. We’ve talked about it once before but that was a while ago. It’s not like we’re going to perform on stage for all to see (or will we?). We’re just going to have fun and play in the backroom.

I know he’s mostly worried about Michael; he’s so vanilla and just wouldn’t ever understand our relationship. Michael once told Brian that he let Ben tie him up, but I’m sure he’s never experienced a date with the flogger. So I guess for now we’ll just have to play at home, and hide in plain sight. I’m a little disappointed, but I’ll get over it. I run my hands over my soft black leather pants, admiring myself in the mirror one last time before I hang them back up.

~~~

Brian’s POV

I’ve been on a natural high all day. I can’t wait to get home and show my sweet boy just how much he means to me. I’ve always had a hard time expressing my feelings. But now that we’ve entered into this partnership, this intense and trusting commitment, a marriage of sorts, we’ve both never felt more in love. It makes me want to finally show him, as well as everyone else that I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level.

I left work early and went shopping to get him a few presents. No, it’s not his birthday or anything like that. It’s just that I know he’s wanted this for a long time now, and I’m finally there myself. We aren’t really formal, nor do we belong to any chapter of the Black Rose Society, (but we’re considering it). Hell, we only know a few other couples who are also into the scene, although we both have read a lot about it, and we’ve tried quite a few of the routines.

About a month ago we decided to get matching tattoos - a crown of thorns around our biceps. It took a few weeks for them to heal, and I can just imagine how Michael will react when he finally notices them. But I can’t worry about him anymore. I’m ready now and comfortable with where we’re going. The thing is we really feel very natural in our roles; it comes easily for both of us like it’s meant to be.

I know he’s going to be so happy, and so surprised. I swear I spent a least an hour looking at all the collars and wrist bands. I finally found one that I think he’s really going to like, and I can’t wait to give it to him. I also picked up some satin straps, as well as a pair of handcuffs. We’ve been using my designer ties and even though that works, I feel like we need the proper tools to indoctrinate us into our union.

God, I get so fucking hard just thinking about him, he’s so beautiful. I can’t wait to get home, and maybe tie him up, make him beg me to fuck him. All his little sighs and moans get me so high, as we both anticipate what’s to come. I don’t really have a name, he usually calls ‘Sir’, or responds, ‘Yes Master.’ I have to admit it makes me feel so powerful to dominate him. His name came so naturally; just looking into his deep blue eyes I couldn’t help but call him, ‘Sapphire.’

We talked about it before, but I’ve always resisted. Tonight’s the Leather Ball at Babylon. I can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction; it should prove to be interesting. I just hope everyone can accept us for who we’ve become; and not make a big deal out of our obvious commitment to one another.

~~~

_Back at the loft…_

Justin’s POV

I hear the loft door as it rolls open. I’m surprised that Brian is home already, he comes in and wraps his arms around me. Tossing a gift box on the bed, he kisses the top of my head whispering, “Don’t you look delicious tonight?”

“I was just trying them on. I love the way they feel.”

“They look good too… The way they ride on your hips, not to mention how they fit your ass perfectly.”

I can’t help blushing. I know just how the leather hugs me, showing off my assets. It’s always hard for Brian to resist me when I’m wearing them.

“Fuck, Sapphire! You know it drives me wild when you wear those pants.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“Come here. I bought you a few presents.”

Brian’s POV

I pull him in close to me, until he’s sitting in my lap. He gets this huge grin on his face, as I hand him his present. He rips the paper off and when he sees the store name on the box he gets even more excited.

“Oh my God, Brian. Is this what I think it is?”

I never knew before now, how gratifying it could be to see him so happy. This is all so knew for me; all I know is that I love how good it feels to take care of him. Looking back I’m totally ashamed of the way I treated him in the past; I really was a bastard. But now that’s all changed, there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for him, nor would he for me.

Justin places butterfly kisses all over my face, as he squeals with delight. He turns and looks deep into my eyes, there’s so much love there we don’t even need words. He hands me his collar, and I put it around his neck, whispering, “I love you, Sapphire. I’m ready to make a total commitment to you.”

Justin thinks he’s going to cry. He didn’t know Brian could ever make him feel this happy.

“We’ll have to write up a contract this weekend to make it official.”

“There’s nothing I’ve ever wanted more.”

“That’s my sweet boy.”

I go back into the kitchen and bring back out a bottle of champagne and two flutes. I walk back into the living room just as the sun is setting, it’s beautiful through the large windows. Justin joins me as I pop the cork on the bottle. He loves champagne and his eyes seem to sparkle even more as we toast to our commitment.

Soon he slides down onto his knees, looking back up at me with lustful eyes. He reaches up and pulls the zipper on my trousers down, never breaking eye contact. They fall to my feet, and then I step out of them; next to go is my black underwear. I help him out, unbuttoning my dress shirt and letting it drop onto the sofa.

Now we’re both starting to get excited as my cock comes to full mast; he can’t help but reach out and take it into his mouth. He licks around the crown and down the full length. I can’t help my breath from hitching as he swallows me whole. Soon he’s bobbing his head up and down, pulling me closer to my climax. I can’t help the pre-cum running down my cock.

He makes good use of it, using it to lubricate my balls as he plays with them, rolling them in the palm of his hand. He uses his thumb to stroke my perineum, driving me crazy and making me weak in the knees. He’s still sucking my dick taking me all the way in, until I hit the back of his throat. Then I feel him slip a lubed finger in my ass and caress my prostate.

That’s it. I’m now panting as I fist his hair, shooting my load down his throat as I cry out his name. He continues swallowing all my seed and stroking my prostate. I arch my back as I release the last of my cum down his throat, pulling on his hair as he sucks me dry.

~~~

_Meanwhile at Babylon…_

“Where’s Brian? I thought for sure he’d be here checking out all the scantily-dressed hot guys.”

“I’m sure he’ll be here…”

“Can you believe Emmett? He’s dressed in those leather chaps, with his ass hanging out?”

“It is the Leather Ball, Michael. I’m sure he’s just having fun.”

“If he’s not careful, he’s going to get lassoed by one of those leather daddy’s.”

“I think that’s the point…”

“I think it’s outrageous. I don’t understand why guys feel like they have to flaunt their bodies.”

Ted pipes up with, “You are still gay? Right?”

“Very funny. It’s just that it’s so immature and juvenile.”

“Brian’s right. You really have become a prude, so judgmental of others.”

“I am not. I just don’t understand why everything has to be about sex.”

“I ask again, are you still gay?”

“Shut up.”

“You have to admit, Michael. You have been rather critical.”

“Ben, you’re supposed to support me. To be on my side.”

“I’m not taking sides. I’m just stating the obvious.”

“Oh. There’s Brian. Shit. I can’t believe he brought Justin will him. You’d think he’d want to play tonight without the old ball and chain.”

“I think they’re very committed to each other these days.”

Michael stares at Brian and Justin as they check their coats; he can’t help gawking at them as he looks at their outfits. Both are wearing snug-fitting black leather pants. Brian has a vest on that’s buttoned up while Justin is wearing a black tee-shirt which he sheds showing his bare chest. To everyone’s surprise he’s wearing only a leather collar and wrist band.

“I can’t believe you’re dressed like that. You might give someone the wrong impression.”

Brian just arches his eyebrows and says, “What impression would that be?”

“You know, that you’re actually into this type of deviant behavior.”

Ben says, “Careful, Michael.”

“I mean it’s like you two are dressed up for Halloween.”

Brian bites his tongue, trying to let his anger dissipate.

Emmett joins them, saying, “I think they look rather sexy.”

“You mean to tell me, Michael, that you and Ben never broke in the sling Justin and I gave you as a housewarming present?”

“God, no! We got rid of it immediately.”

“Too bad… You missed out on a lot of fun.”

“Ben and I don’t have kinky sex. We’re normal.”

“And so vanilla.”

“Fuck off, Justin!”

That’s when Brian wraps his arms around Justin. They turn towards the stage, showing off their Crown of Thorn tattoos around their biceps.

“What the fuck is that?”

Brian just glares at Michael, waiting for him to expand his question.

“You two are actually wearing fake tattoos? You really do like playing dress-up.”

That’s when Michael reaches out, wetting his fingers to wipe off part of the tattoo.

“Oh My God! I can’t believe those are real.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about, Michael. And it’s not really any of your business.”

“Shut up, Boy Wonder. I was talking to Brian. Brian, what’s going on?”

“Justin and I have taken our relationship to a deeper level. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“This is total bullshit!”

“You really should try and open your mind. I’m sure you and the professor could use a little spice in your love life.”

“We’re not freaks. We don’t need to play games to express our feelings.”

“Okay, fine. Just stop judging everyone else. It’s not our fault that you’re stuck in the missionary position.”

Michael gets mad, almost pouting.

“In case you forgot, Ben once tied me up when we first started dating.”

“Only once?”

Ben just shakes his head.

“Michael, just let it go.”

“No, I won’t. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ha. I wonder who taught him that particular trick.”

Michael just stares at Brian, then he looks at Ben questioningly. Now he’s really mad.

“How could you?”

“It happened at the White Party, long before you ever met the professor.”

Michael is furious, he hates feeling so jealous. He’s not even sure if he’s jealous because Brian fucked Ben, or because Brian never fucked him. He hates that they have such an intimate past together and he can’t believe that Brian brought it up. Oh right, he was the one who brought it up.

“All this talk about bondage. Let’s go to the backroom and try out those new handcuffs I bought you.”

Ted just smirks, leaving to get another round of drinks. They all could use one at this point. Brian takes hold of Justin’s hand and leads him down the catwalk, towards the backroom. They make their way to an open space, where Brian pulls the handcuffs out of his back pocket. Justin leans against the wall, turning backwards to lift his arms up. Brian clicks them on and attaches them to a hook on the wall. He loves the way Justin’s toned arms show off his taut muscles as he watches him looking down at the floor with hooded eyes.

“God. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Brian runs his fingers down Justin’s back, sliding his hands around to the front and unzipping his pants. He glides the supple leather down over his perfect ass until they slip down his legs, and Justin steps out of them. He doesn’t want to get them stained so he hangs them from another hook on the wall. Justin is totally excited as he stands there, wearing only his collar and wrist band. You’d think he’d feel totally vulnerable, but he trusts Brian completely. It also turns him on that they’re doing it like this in public, showing everyone that he belongs to Brian in every way.

Justin spreads his legs and leans forward slightly, angling his ass up in the air to give Brian better access. Brian runs his hand over the small of his back, then spreads his cheeks. He slips one, then two fingers in to circle his opening. Justin’s still wet and well lubricated from their previous liaison back at the loft. Brian rests his forehead between Justin’s shoulder blades, as he rolls a condom down his cock.

He squirts some lube in the palm of his hand coating his dick before he slips it into Justin’s pucker. Brian’s hands move to grasp Justin’s hips as he starts thrusting his hips back and forth. He glides easily down his tight channel, stroking his prostate on each forward thrust. Justin can’t help pushing back, arching his back more so that Brian’s penis caresses him with more force, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

It feels so great with Justin being so wet and open. Brian’s truly in heaven as he increases his thrusts, building a silky friction that’s pulling both of them close to the edge. Brian has his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he drives deeper and faster, prodding Justin’s prostate as a spiral of sensations swirl through both of them. Soon they both tumble over the edge as they’re consumed with their orgasms, crying out each other’s name.

Brian leans forward with his head back between Justin’s shoulder blades, as Justin leans back and puts his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s hand is covers Justin’s, as they both frantically work Justin’s cock until he’s shooting across the back wall. Brian catches his breath and reaches up and unhooks Justin’s handcuffs. He slips them off him as he pulls him into his arms, rubbing his sore arm muscles.

Justin feels so good being held close in Brian’s arms, relaxing into his touch. When they finally look up they notice that everyone is watching them, practically drooling.

Someone says, “That was fucking hot!”

Justin can’t help grinning as Brian says, “You expected less than perfection?”

Brian grabs a towel off the shelf above them and cleans Justin and himself up, then tosses it in the hamper. Once Justin is dressed, they return to the catwalk with a round of drinks for everyone, looking freshly fucked and ready to shake it on the dance floor. The guys take their drinks, but Michael can’t help sneering at them, disapproving of their behavior in the backroom. It seems that rumors of their great exploits have already started circulating throughout the club.

“Now what’s the problem, Michael?”

“Nothing. You wouldn’t understand.”

Brian just raises his eyebrows. “Okay.”

With that Brian and Justin clink their glasses together, and down their drinks. Then Brian takes Justin’s hand and leads him onto the dance floor. Justin arms naturally go around Brian’s neck, as Brian’s hands rest on Justin’s hips. They lean together molding their bodies against one another, swaying to the music. They’re both exceedingly happy. They’re out, proud, and most everyone seems to accept their new relationship.

The End


End file.
